MC Fox and MC Wolf
'''MC Fox and MC Wolf '''are the two local rappers of Lumiose City. MC Fox's real name is Erick and MC Wolf's real name is Dennis. They're two of Bonnie's friends. Though they don't talk to her that much, they go visit her on part of their freetime. Appearances '''MC Fox: '''Like how his name says, he's a fox. He's orange, with white that goes from his muzzle to his underbelly, and inside his ears and on the tip of his tail. He has brown on his paws and black on the tip of his ears, has dark brown eyes, and wears a pair of sunglasses along with a golden necklace that says 'Fox' on the pin. '''MC Wolf: '''He's a gray wolf with white covering his face, underbelly, and also has white on his four paws. He has a darker gray covering his ears and back, and has also this color on his eyelids. He has a fur tuft with the matching color, has dark purple eyes and wears a black beanie along with a two chain necklaces, one silver and one gold, and wears a spiky bracelet on his left front paw. Personality '''MC Fox: '''Erick is the youngest of the duo. Usually seen on the right on the street shows that he and Dennis do. He's very protective of Bonnie, and doesn't let anyone else touch her, not even her siblings. Though he sometimes enjoys just to annoy her. '''MC Wolf: '''Dennis is the oldest and the biggest of the duo. Usually seen on the left. Dennis is really close to Erick and will refuse to eat or sleep if anything happens to him. Like Erick, he's overlyprotective of Bonnie and doesn't let anybody else lay a finger on her. And he also likes to annoy her just for fun. Pokémon in hand MC Fox: * Decidueye (M) * Stoutland (M) MC Wolf: * Shiny Wartortle (M) * Golduck (M) * Persian (F) Backstory MC Fox and MC Wolf started their stories really sad. Erick's mother was shot by a hunter when he was a kit and his father abandoned him as a result and Dennis' parents drowned while fishing one day. Then, they met each other one day while playing in the meadow, so they began to live with each other and take care of themselves and each other as well. One day, as official grownups, Dennis revealed to Erick his dream of becoming a rapper. So, they decided to move to Lumiose City, and managed to steal some accessories from one of the stores. Then, they wrote songs and managed to attract everyone with their raps. Now, they're still currently as street raps, and live in an alley near the shop where Meyer works. Voice actors Erick/MC Fox: Steve Whitmire (potrayed Rizzo the Rat in The Muppets) Dennis/MC Wolf: Bill Barretta (potrayed Pepe the King Prawn in The Muppets as well) Fun facts * Believe it or not, the runner of the store which they stole wanted to avenge them for stealing some of his accessories. Luckily for the two rappers, the runner closed his shop and moved out of town. * Erick and Dennis is very overprotective of Bonnie, and also a bit selfish, since they never let anybody touch her, especially her siblings. * Erick and Dennis have three mice and three penguins on their team. The mice act as the Beatbox, and the penguins go squawk if needed during the rap. Category:Lumiose City OCs Category:Kalos OCs Category:Bonnie's friends Category:Wolves Category:Foxes Category:Animals Category:Stray animals